


My Turn To Drive

by kathiann



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Driving, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep to the Bones that Foam. What happened after Booth got into the cab and all that. Pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn To Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bones fic, hopefully it hasn't already been done. This is also unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are all mine, I have proof read it, but I'm sure I've missed something. Reviews are always appreciated, especially as this is the first fic I have written for this fandom. Let me know if you liked it or if you think it sucks.

You know she didn't have to be the best at everything. It would be ok to let him be the one that was the best for once. An hour they had sat in traffic with her trying to find first gear. Any idiot just learning to drive could have found first gear. He'd seen 16 year olds who couldn't drive in a straight line find first gear. Why was it so hard for her?

Eventually a stranger had come over and helped her move the car. A busy looking woman with little patients. She had been really annoyed to find out that the reason all of her ice cream was melting was that Bones had been too proud to tell him that he was better at driving a stick than she was.

He would have liked to have been a fly on the wall when that conversation happened. He had been sitting in the cab, slowly raking up a fair and not going anywhere when the woman had come over. She had seen her talking kindly to Bones, and then got very angry very fast. She almost shoved Bones aside and got into the driver seat. If Bones had been any slower, she probably would have been left behind.

They didn't go very far, just to the nearest parking lot, far enough away for Booth to be concerned about the car, but near enough that the woman could have walked back to her car that was now the only one left in the street besides the cab he was in. He quickly paid the driver for his time sitting in the cab, and got out.

He walked over to the woman's car, noticed that the keys were still in it and decided to go find Bones. It didn't take very long. He saw them at the parking lot. The stranger was yelling at Bones giving her a piece of her mind when Booth drove up. It looked like Bones kept trying to get a word in edge wise but was having a hard time doing so.

Booth carefully parked the woman's car, turned off the engine and slowly got out of the car. As he started to walk towards them the woman stopped her ranting and looked at him. "Thanks for bringing my car. You know you wouldn't have had to if your girlfriend here wasn't so infuriating. No one likes a little miss know it all. You two should really work on your communication."

At that she walked past Booth, grabbed her keys from his hands got into her car and drove way. Booth just stared at Bones for a few minutes. "Are you done driving now?"

"I still think I can drive…" she stopped when she noticed that Booth had started to walk away. "Booth wait!"

"What Bones?" He asked turning around. He looked more than a little upset.

"I'm sorry; you do drive a stick better than I do. If you would like you may drive."

"Thanks for your permission." Booth said in a sarcastic voice that was completely lost on Bones.

"Your welcome." She said sincerely. Booth decided to ignore it and went and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Are you coming Bones or are you just going to stand there all night?" He called to her before shutting his door. Quickly she climbed into the passenger side of the car and the drove off with a squeal of tiers into the night.


End file.
